


【鼬佐】盐柱

by klkier17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17
Summary: 晓鼬/蛇窟佐，佐助全程无清醒意识，各种变态私设请注意





	【鼬佐】盐柱

事态发展到不得不插手的地步，鼬才现身。

距上次见面还不算太久，宇智波鼬的脑海中还残留着对方13岁时生气勃勃的样子，以至于很难将这个充满腐朽气息的残垣和那个鲜活的少年联系起来。

少年栖身的洞穴十分阴森，往里走时愈发刺骨的寒意让他皱了皱眉。

写轮眼转瞬就适应了黑暗，佐助躺在一方石床上，被两条白蛇缠住，眼神涣散。那两条蛇与少年人的大腿一般粗细，在他身上不断蹭动，纯白的鳞片湿滑，分泌出粘稠的液体。

鼬在石床上坐下，鼻间嗅到一股暧昧的气味。他垂眼看向那两条扭动着的蛇，暗处传来血腥气和不易听觉的更多嘶嘶声。

想来这已是蛇群自相厮杀后的结果。

他俯身靠近失了神的少年，突然意识到那气味是对方身上散发出来的。年轻的宇智波双眼无神，没了查克拉护体，被冷硬的石床冻得有些发抖，雪白的肌肤在蛇鳞的刮蹭下渗出丝丝血痕。

居然把自己搞成了这个样子。

少年充满生气的嘶吼还在耳边，此刻印在视网膜里却是这副苍白可怜的模样。

鼬难得地感到了一丝愤怒。

 

涂了指甲油的手覆上少年的胸膛，滑腻的触感让他胃里一阵翻腾，可眼下管不了那么多，他要赶在这两条白蛇之前，把佐助标记。

鼬缓缓地深吸一口气，血液随着连他自己都说不清的情绪，骚动着沸腾起来。

标记，占有，打上烙印，什么说法都好。总是他习惯并且擅长对佐助做的事。

甚至乐在其中。

捏住弟弟的脖颈，掌心里脉搏在充满生机地跳动，他凑近啃咬少年人脆弱的下颌。两条白蛇似乎看穿了他的意图，紧张地将选中的交配对象缠得更紧了一点，蛇信探上少年微启的唇瓣。

余光看见细长鲜红的蛇信探入佐助的嘴唇，鼬厌恶地眯起了眼，但此时杀了它们并无益处。他还需要这两个被众蛇信服的胜出者留在这里，见证自己的标记。

啃咬蔓延到嘴唇，他忍住反胃感，狠劲地舔上去，用自己的唾液盖住蛇信留下的气息。少年口中那股惹人骚动的气味比别处更甚，鼬的舌头在他温热的口内扫了两圈，自己也开始呼吸不稳了起来。

分开时，两人的唇间牵扯出一丝银线。深吻过后的少年明显有些情动，胸膛覆了层极淡的薄粉，乳尖微红，颤巍巍地随着身体发抖。

他一路舔吻过去，把自己的气味布满了少年的整个身体，就连胸口的那处也被吮吸得泛着水光。两条蛇感到了他强势的侵略气息，嘶声警示着，不安地缠住佐助的双腿。

鼬冷哼了一声。

在蛇身的扭动下，少年的裤子很快就被褪下了。鼬从容地赶在白蛇之前抚上他的下身，那里早已被佐助自己的体液润湿。

年长的宇智波随意撸动了两下，便放过了那处。两条白蛇已经难耐地开始用生殖器磨蹭少年的腿根，佐助皱着眉发出两声呻吟，鼬顿了顿，伸手探去。

看来他对“容器”的猜想是没错的。

他几乎是把自己当祭品一样献给了大蛇丸。鼬摸着只有从母蛇的泄殖腔才会分泌出来的体液，冷冷地想。自己的身体就这么不重要？

他可以舍弃到什么程度？

手指就着粘液，在湿软的后穴抽插，他烦躁地俯下身，开始第二次在少年身上留下信息。

带了点怒气，下手也没轻没重了起来，鼬齿下稚嫩的皮肉红梅似的绽开点点痕迹。但少年好像对这种粗暴的方式非常适应，被他的啮咬带出几声急喘，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

 

“哥……哥……”

性器没入的时候，佐助突然发出了梦呓般的呢喃。鼬吓了一跳，停下动作观察他的表情，写轮眼警惕地转动。然而少年并没有清醒，只是难耐地摇了摇头。他未发育成熟的喉结滚动了两下，喉间发出粘腻的呻吟，仿佛催促。

那两条白蛇早已不见了，他几乎已经将佐助全身都打上了“记号”，此时停下，对他和佐助都是最好的选择。

鼬这么想着，又挺进了两分。

他眼神发暗地看着自己的弟弟。

少年全身赤裸地躺在那件白色薄衫上，明明身在暗处，皮肤却像月光一样泛着一点莹白，显得十分透明——脆弱，好像要被那些红痕杀死。

他显然尚未经人事，闭着眼也显出一点困惑来。秀气的眉头紧蹙，嘴唇湿润、微微张开，随着兄长的动作，时不时泄出两声微弱的呻吟。

鼬轻柔地吻上他的额头。

他的弟弟，从来都如同一张白纸。哪怕滚过泥浆，也干净到像一只会被拿去替罪的羔羊。

他托起佐助，脱离了冰冷的石板，少年自然地向他温暖的怀抱靠去。

“唔……”结实地坐在鼬的怀里后，性器狠狠擦过敏感点，顶到了最深处。少年一颤，未怎么得到安抚的前端也溢出了透明的体液。鼬温柔地亲吻他的耳垂，他将身上的火云袍扯下，裹住了对方的身子，像小时候一样把弟弟搂进怀里。

鼬开始肏他，近在耳边的呻吟逐渐带上哭音。少年人在他怀里打颤，抵在他胸前的手掌柔弱无力。

他拨开怀中人散乱的鬓发，亲吻他的前额，佐助的眼睛紧闭，睫毛被泪水打湿，鼻翼颤抖，可怜兮兮地随着他的深入抖动。

他清楚，若是有神志在，佐助一定不愿在他面前露出这副狼狈的——不设防的模样。

像极了还是个奶娃娃时的样子。

鼬将他搂得更紧了些，被蛊惑般地吻上少年人粉嫩的唇瓣。听到近在咫尺的微弱呻吟，他的动作逐渐失去了控制，淫荡的水声不断在室内回响。

“啊……嗯！”呼吸被剥夺，同时接受着狠厉的抽插，佐助的呻吟夹杂了啜泣，难以承受地在接吻中发出模糊的叫喊。

鼬着迷地看着少年抽泣的样子，亲吻愈发粘腻，抚摸他后脑的手指温柔。

忽然，毫无预警的，他的视野中出现一抹墨色。

那东西爬上佐助的眼角，血点一样蔓延到了少年的半边身体。

鼬像是被泼了一盆冷水般地愣住。勾玉状的墨迹覆在少年雪块一样的肌肤上，蜿蜒着盖住了半边月白，勾勒出一片邪恶诡异的图案。

片刻，他回过神来，怒吼一声将弟弟重新推在石床上。少年的身子和硬石相撞，发出沉闷的响声。他眼角发红地啃咬着那块生出符咒的肩膀，抽插的力度让对方的身子不断摇晃。

“佐助……佐助……”

少年颈侧细薄的肌肤被他咬得溢出了血，尝到血味，他更加呼吸粗重地深深肏弄了起来。佐助被顶得不住颤抖，却醒不过来，讨饶般的叫喊夹杂着泣音回荡在洞穴内，他的眼睫一抖一抖流下眼泪，挣扎着想要逃开。

鼬握住他的腰，舔去滚下脸侧的泪滴，却没有减缓抽送的速度。少年在他手里扭着腰身挣扎，始终摆脱不开。他挣得浑身是汗，急喘着哭了，狠狠抖了几下，小股的白浊溅在小腹和身下鼬的衣袍上。

诅咒一样的墨点逐渐淡去，少年不动了，干净的脸庞染上情潮之后的红晕。

鼬抚摸着弟弟的脸颊，再抽送了一会儿，射在了他的体内。

 

一切结束后，他做好善后工作，收起火云袍，最后吻了吻少年的额头。

“佐助——”

青年低沉的嗓音掺着一丝沙哑。

“快点来、杀了我吧。”

END.


End file.
